You aren't perfect
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: After the Storm Wolf match and the descubriment of the aliens, Ibuki will pracitice more because... A new goalkeeper arrives. He won't be changed and it makes it fell sad. But Shindou will help him... MuneTaku in a one-shot fanfic! (Warning there! Yaoi and also maybe characters OOC! Don't read if you don't like yaoi, please!) Rated T for the kiss scene.


_**Rosy: Haaaai, minna-san! Well this is a very special fanfic! WARNING! It's a Yaoi fanfic! So, if you don't like Yaoi, please don't read it! I don't want any problems... Weeeell, the fanfic... Is a MuneTaku one! I'm so happy! Yay! It also have hunts of Shinsuke X Aoi (ShinAoi)!**_

_**Robin: Yup. Well, she does not own the Inazuma characters.**_

_**Rosy: Well, again... Sorry for: Mistakes, bad grammar, if it's too short, characters too OOC, etc... Rated T for reasons... Well, only read it!**_

_**Bitway: Can I appear in the next?**_

_**Rosy: Bitway-san!? Yeah! I will make one with you! Well, enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Whoa, yes... I said to you! Really... ALIENS! Ah, why are you like that, Midori?" Aoi was taliking in her phone. Meanwhile the others were training. Ibuki was training with Tsurugi again.

"Koi, Tsurugi!" Cried Ibuki to the navy blue haired boy.

"Yeah, Ibuki, today you're so motivated!"

Ibuki looked down. "Yeah... " Tsurugi was surprised for his expression.

"I said something bad?"

"N-no... J-just go!"

They were training hard, but they didn't notice that someone was watching them. Tsurugi scores several goals and Ibuki started to tremble.

"_W-why I can't stop Tsurugi's shoots? Maybe I'm an useless goalkeeper..._ "

"Tsurugi-kun!" A blue haired girl cried.

"Eh? Sorano, what's up?"

Aoi ran to they and stoped next to Tsurugi. "Whoa, Ibuki-kun, again training?" Ibuki nodded. Then she looked at Tsurugi. "Tsurugi-kun, Shinsuke-kun is here!" Sha said with shining eyes. Tsurugi smiled.

"Ah, he has just arrived?"

"Yes, do you want to come?"

"Well... If Ibuki don't mind stopping the training for a while... "

Ibuki sighed. "You can go, Tsurugi. It doesn't mind."

Aoi smiled. "OK! Hehe!" She starting running again.

"Eh... Sorano! Wait!" He chased her and both went away, laughing. Ibuki looked at them with a sad expression. "_Love, uh?_" He sighed again.

"But, you weren't training?" Someone said. Ibuki recognized that voice and looked up.

"S-shindou!" He said. "Yeah, but Tsurugi is gone and-"

Shindou grabbed the ball. "Let me help you." He smiled. Ibuki blushed and looked down again.

"O-OK... " Ibuki stood up, still blushed and looked at Shindou. He was standing in front of him with his cool pose... Ready for a hissatsu.

"OK, Ibuki! Show me how much you have improved! Here it goes... FORTISSIMO!" He said and then he shoots the ball. Ibuki was desconcertated and Shindou scored a goal easily.

"Ibuki! What happen?" Shindou said and then he went to him. Ibuki was kneeling.

"It's nothing, Shindou... You're so strong, so I can't block your hissatsu... It's that." Ibuki stood up and went to the cloarkrooms. Shindou was looking at him.

"Ibuki... Something happen with you... "

Ibuki went to the showers and closed the door. Here he began to cry. "Why... How can I be stronger?"

Shindou entered the cloarkrooms. "Ibuki?"

Ibuki listen to Shindou's voice. "_Shindou... What is he doing here?_"

"Ibuki, are you here or no?"

"Yeah... " Ibuki went outside the showers. He had all the appearance of having been crying.

"Are you OK?" Asked Shindou, in a soft tone. Ibuki never listen that tone in Shindou.

He kicked a looker, making Shindou surprised. "Why are you doing that, Shindou?" Ibuki stared at Shindou, and he notice that he was a bit blushed.

"Well... I know why you are worried... " Ibuki looked at Shindou with a surprise expression in his face. Shindou smiles at him.

"Don't worry! I will help you!" Ibuki never had saw that kind expression on Shindou... And he thoughts that it was cute... Wait a moment... CUTE? WITH SHINDOU? Ibuki shook his head to clear that thought. Shindou smiled at him again. Ibuki blushed and noddled, smiling too.

They practiced all the afternoon. Meanwhile the others were talking with their new mates.

"Shinsuke-kun!" Aoi hugged him. Tenma and Tsurugi were behind. Nishizono blushed.

"A-A-Aoi!" He said. Tenma and Tsurugi had a kind of 'dark aura'. Nishizono trembled. "Gosh... "

"What happen, Shinsuke-kun?"

"N-Nothing, Aoi!" He said.

"OK! I'm going to search the material! Bye-bye!" Aoi smiled and ran away. Tenma and Tsurugi pouted at Nishizono.

"Minna-san... "

"We are gonna to talk, Shinsuke... " Tenma said.

"Yeah, 'shortie'... " Replied Tsurugi. Nishizono swallowed.

* * *

_After the trainings_

Kuroiwa gentoku called everyone for dinner. Ibuki and Shindou were talking about their trainings.

"Today you have made a good work, Ibuki. Continue like that!" Shindou said, and then he smiled.

Ibuki blushed a bit. "T-thanks... "

Then they took their meals and went to a table. In the first one were Tetsukado, Sakura and Matatagi. At the second one were Konoha, Kusaka and Zanakurou. And at the third one were Tenma, Tsurugi, Aoi and Shinsuke. Only a table was free.

"Well... May we sit there?" Asked Shindou to Ibuki. He quickily blushed.

"W-what? Just us two?" Ibuki exclaimed. Shindou noddled and smiled.

"Well, if you don't want to... " Shindou looked down. Ibuki was nervious and he grabbed his shoulders.

"N-no, I'd love to!" He cried. Shindou (and everybody) looked at him. Ibuki blushed hard. "Ugh... " Shindou patted his back.

"Come on, Ibuki... "

Ibuki stared at him and smiled. "_I don't know but Shindou makes me happy. Maybe, I'm... _"

* * *

_After the dinner... (And also shower and hygienic part)_

"Well, minna-san, good night!"

"Good night!"

Ibuki and Shindou went to their respectives rooms.

"Ibuki, good night!"

Ibuki turned and saw Shindou, waving his hand with a big smile in his face. He blushed a bit and also smiled to him.

"Good night, Shindou... "

A couple of hours later, Ibuki coldn't sleep. He was only thinking in Shindou. He had his face in his mind, but no only that. He was thinking that he was cute. His movements, his smile, his shining eyes... All. Maybe he was... In love with him? No, impossible. But he couldn't sleep. So he did something that no was normal in him. He got up from his bed and went out of his room. He walked in the corridor to... Shindou's room. Ibuki couldn't control hiself. The only thing he want to do now is see Shindou again...

He entered Shindou's room, quieltland he walked to Shindou's bed. He took a look here and saw Shindou sleeping. He thought that he looks handsome sleeping... Again that thinkings! Ibuki went near him, but Shindou noticed that. He stared at him with big eyes and Ibuki blushed hard.

"AH! Ibuki wha-"

Ibuki covered his mouth. "Shhh! Don't shout!"

Shindou noddled. "What are you doing here?"

Ibuki looked down (still blushed). "S-sorry... I'm going... " He stood up and went to the door, but Shindou grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go... You couldn't sleep, no?" Shindou stared at him. Ibuki wanted to mourn.

"S-shindou... " Shindou smiled again and made room in his bed.

"Come on! You can sleep here if you want... "

Ibuki had tearfull eyes. "T-thanks... " He went to bed. There were, both of them in the same bed. But Shindou had left a space between their. For Ibuki this space was like an abyss. So he turned to Shindou, wondering for he was turned too, but... No. Shindou was turned in the other direction, so Ibuki only could see his back. But he knows now his real feelings... He loves Shindou. He had been so kind with him during the day and, awsometly, he has felt in love with him... In a day. So, Ibuki laid his head in his back.

"S-shindou... I'm scared... " He said, but Shindou didn't move. Ibuki began to mourn. "I don't want to be changed... "

He notice something warm at his head. He looked up and he saw Shindou's face. He was hugging him and caressing his hair. "Ibuki... You are not gonna to be changed."

Ibuki blushed. "S-shindou... " He lowered his head. "I'm a bad goalkeeper... I can't stop Tsurugi's shoots... "

Shindou smiled. "Many people can't stop the shoots of that guy, Ibuki! And also... You aren't perfect. You don't need to be the best goalkeeper of all the times. You only need to do an efford for your part, and-"

"I don't want be far from you, Shindou!" Ibuki said, for Shindou's surprise.

"What?"

Ibuki blushed again. "N-nothing, I-"

But Shindou cut this with... a kiss.

Ibuki was paralized, but he continued with that. Shindou turned to his direction and hugged him, but without cutting the kiss. Ibuki put his hands arround his neck and Shindou grabbed his chest.

"Shindou, I love you... " Said Ibuki, cutting the kiss.

"Me too... " Smiled Shindou. Then they kissed again.

And well, the night... You can imagine, creative lector! (Nosenses no, please... )

* * *

At the next day, Ibuki and Shindou were too motivated. They took their breakfast toguether at the same table. They were too near, one each the other. Their other teammates looked at them with curiousity, but thei didn't mind that.

They train toghether too.

"Koi, Shindou!" Said Ibuki, happily, to his 'friend'.

"OK, Ibuki! Ahh... FORTISSIMO!" He said and then he realized the hissatsu.

"_Now I can stopped it! Shindou believes in me!_" Ibuki thought. "RISING SLASH!" He said and he done his hissatsu. He colud stop Shindou's shoot.

"Ibuki, you did it!"

"I-I did it... I DID IT! SHINDOU!" He ran to him and hugged Shindou.

"Hehe!" Shindou smiled and pouted Ibuki's back. "I know that you could stop it!"

"Shindou... Thanks!" He said, smiling. Shindou kissed his check.

"Hehe!"

And their two continued training... Toghether.

* * *

_**Rosy: Kyaaa! SO CUTE FOR BEING MINE! I REALLY LOVE THAT PAIRING!**_

**_Robin: You can't said if it's cute or no. This is very selfish of your part._**

**_Rosy: Sorry... Well, anyways! Reviews, please? And also for anything... Only PM me!_**

**_Robin: Yeah... Next fanfic you will post/update?_**

**_Rosy: I dunno, Robin. I need inspiration... Well..._**

**_Both: See you! ;D_**

**_Bitway: Goodbye, humans._**

**_Robin: *shots* GO AWAY, ALIEN!_**


End file.
